


The Lights

by weepingwillow



Series: Merlin Memory Month Fics [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingwillow/pseuds/weepingwillow
Summary: It was so pretty, like butterflies or jewels of light, and the effect got more concentrated towards one of the stables at the end of the row. Arthur reached out for one of the glowing lights, his hand passing straight through it. Eagerly, now, he rushed closer. Towards the stable and the chink of light where the door stood ajar.





	The Lights

“I’m coming to find you, Morgana!” Arthur cried. He raced through the courtyard and out, following what he knew of the girl he now thought of as his step sister. She loved to defy expectations, but most of all she loved to win. She would have found herself somewhere really good to hide, somewhere dark and scary or dirty. Somewhere like the stables, where Arthur had found her playing the other day. She’d said she was feeding the horses, but Arthur wasn’t buying it. It was far more likely that she was spending her time scoping out potential hiding spots for their weekly game.

 

He sprinted his way through cobble paved streets, out to the stables. He paced through the courtyard, calling out.

 

“Now where could the Lady Morgana be?” he asked, peering into each stable in turn. He walked slowly, letting his footsteps ring out on the stones, giggling as he pictured the frustration on her face. There was a horse in one stable, a pony in the next, and then-

 

Arthur looked up at a movement in the edge of his sight. It was a strange flashing of light, like a ripple in the air. Arthur frowned and walked towards it. It was nothing like anything he had seen before.

 

He stepped closer. It was so pretty, like butterflies or jewels of light, and the effect got more concentrated towards one of the stables at the end of the row. Arthur reached out for one of the glowing lights, his hand passing straight through it. Eagerly, now, he rushed closer. Towards the stable and the chink of light where the door stood ajar.

 

Arthur hit at the door and it banged against the wall, the wood making a hollow sound. A little boy sitting in the hay looked up. His gold eyes widened at the sight of Arthur and, a moment later, the lights fell. The boy’s eyes dimmed to blue.

 

“I didn’t mean any harm!” the boy said, stumbling up to his feet, “Please don’t tell anyone!”

 

Arthur smiled and stepped into the stable, closing the door behind him.

 

“I think I’m the person people would tell.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened yet further and he looked like he was about to cry.

 

“I know I shouldn’t, but it’s so pretty, and so much fun!”

 

“What’s your name?” Arthur asked, leaning back with nonchalance on the door.

 

“Merlin,” the boy said. He still looked terrified. “I shouldn’t have told you that, should I?”

 

Arthur shook his head, but he was grinning too.

 

“I won’t tell anyone, Merlin,” he promised, “If you show me again.”

  
Merlin frowned at Arthur, and slowly he started to smile too. He held out his hand, and the lights started once more.


End file.
